


On the Clock

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Language, M/M, Office Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Tim overworks himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: Words and numbers blur together, and Tim starts to think that maybe he should just put this one to the side and deal with it after a few hours of sleep. Those thoughts vanish as the overhead lights go out. Instantly on alert, he gropes under his desk for the collapsed bo staff hidden there.Hands grab him from behind, yanking his arms out and around the back of his chair in a rough hold. “Ah, ah, ah, Timmers,” a familiar voice chides. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”It’s Jason.Rather than relaxing him, Tim struggles harder. If he’s here, then that means Dick is too.Fuck.





	On the Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintersnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnight/gifts).



> For wintersnight (iphoenixrising), who could use a little pick-me-up (just like Tim)! I hope you enjoy!

The pile of folders lands on his desk with a resounding _thud_ , one that’s too loud in the quiet office. Tim gives them a blank look, then raises his already exhausted gaze to his assistant. “What are those?”

“The rest of the Hennessy files you asked for.” Tam returns his stare with a tired one of her own.

“There were _more?_ ”

“Apparently.”

“Damn, this is going to take all night.” Tim scrubs a hand across his face. “And yes, I know this is what happens when I stretch myself too thin,” he adds before Tam can get a word in.

“You said it, I didn’t.” She removes the pitifully small pile of paperwork from his outbox. “Would you like me to order dinner for you?”

It’s on the tip of his tongue to say no, that he has plans with Dick and Jason tonight, but those have just gone down the drain, along with any chance of falling into bed with his boyfriends. This acquisition is too important to WE and there’s only so much he can foist off on underlings before someone at his level needs to review things.

“Yeah,” Tim says with a sigh. “A bento from that little place on 5th and Washington would be great. I can eat those with one hand.”

“Sounds good. In the meantime, do you want a smoothie? I need to stretch my legs.”

He wishes he could too. “Yeah, something with spinach and kale in it. I don’t think I can stomach anymore coffee right now.”

Tam laughs as she heads toward the door, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. “I think that’s the first intelligent thing I’ve heard you say all week.”

Tim ignores her in favor of picking up his phone. The message he sends to Dick and Jason via their group text is short and to the point.

_Something came up and I’m working late tonight. Have dinner without me._

He mutes the phone immediately after and places it facedown in a drawer. Out of sight, out of mind. He’s sure to be yelled at about it later, but those consequences are minor compared to what he’ll deal with if he doesn’t get this done.

Sighing, Tim settles in and gets to work.

~*~

Dick’s phone rings almost immediately after he reads Tim’s text.

“You see that message, Dickiebird?” Jason says in lieu of a greeting.

“I did.”

“What’re we gonna do about it? This is the third date in a row he’s pulled this shit on.”

Sighing, Dick runs a hand through his hair and stares blankly out his kitchen window. “I heard from Damian earlier that Tim’s struggling to keep up with things at WE. He sounded a little too gleeful about it.”

“Since when do we take the brat’s word for anything about Tim?”

“Since Alfred was right there and nodding along with everything he said.”

Jason growls low, clearly not happy with that bit of news. “Okay, so instead of punishment, how about we give our little bird some good, old-fashioned TLC?”

The thought of them taking it slow, dragging it out so that Tim can _feel_ every single thing they do to him... Drink down his whines and moans and pleas for _more._

“Yeah, I’m down for that. I’ll make a call to Lucius and see what I can find out about this particular project. If it’s got a legit deadline, then I don’t want to interrupt him.”

“Babe’s gotta sleep at some point,” Jason tries, but Dick is already shaking his head.

“He does, but if we’re the reason why he passes out in front of the board, then that’s on us for keeping him awake longer than he should be. I’ll call you back.”

“Fine.”

Dick chuckles at the put-out tone in Jason’s voice. Sounds like he has some plans of his own that he may need to redirect if things go south. The thought is not entirely unpleasant, but his body yearns for the third person who’s supposed to share his bed.

Swiping through his contact list, he finds the number he needs and calls it. “Hey, Lucius! It’s Dick. Do you have a couple minutes?”

Five minutes later, he hangs up and calls Jason back.

“The deadline is two days from now. What’s your plan?”

He can just see the razor-sharp grin on Jason’s face as he lays it out for him and he’s soon sporting one of his own. Tonight is going to be so much fun.

~*~

Tim shuffles the folder aside, wondering how this is even his life. He’s supposed to be Red Robin, not some glorified paper-pusher. It’s late, so late that even the cleaning crew has left, and his body screams for some rest. For a brief second, he contemplates a quick patrol to get the blood flowing again, but the smart side of his brain shuts that idea down before it takes root.

It would be just his luck that tonight he ends up as street-pizza. No thanks. He’s pushed his luck enough today with canceling on Dick and Jason. If they so much as catch a hint that he’s running the rooftop highway, they’ll be on him in nothing flat.

Stretching, Tim raises his arms high and rolls his head from side to side, loosening the kinks in his neck. A massage sounds wonderful, as does a hot bath. Sleep still wins out though and he yawns as he picks up the last file. Well, it’s not the last one in the pile Tam brought earlier, but it’s the last one he’s reviewing before calling it a night and taking the elevator up to the penthouse. This is one of those nights he’s grateful that he doesn’t have to go far.

Tim focuses on the file, reading through the report and trying to make heads or tails of everything. Words and numbers blur together, and he starts to think that maybe he should just put this one to the side and deal with it after a few hours of sleep. Those thoughts vanish as the overhead lights go out, leaving only the glow from his computer monitor and the wall of windows behind him to see by. He’s instantly on alert, hand groping under his desk for the collapsed bo staff hidden there.

Hands grab him from behind, yanking his arms out and around the back of his chair in a rough hold. “Ah, ah, ah, Timmers,” a familiar voice chides. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

It’s Jason.

Rather than relaxing him, Tim struggles harder. If he’s here, then that means Dick is too.

Fuck.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” he says, trying to force his way out of the chair or even roll it backwards over Jason’s foot, not that he has high hopes for that considering the gloved hands he feels through his shirt sleeves. It means he’s wearing his steel-toed boots and won’t even feel it. “But I really am busy right now.”

“We know, Tim,” Dick speaks up from behind him too. “We also know that all of this isn’t due until the day after tomorrow.”

Jason chuckles low against his ear, the sound sending a shiver down Tim’s spine like always. “We been keepin’ an eye on you the last few hours. Watchin’ ya spiral. You need a break, Timbo.”

“Let us help you relax,” Dick whispers in his other ear. “You’ll sleep so good when we’re done.”

Tim lets out a small little whimper at the heated promise in those words. He really can’t say he’s surprised they’re here, that they waited until just the right time to catch him at his weakest. They know he can’t, _won’t_ , say no right now. Not when his body aches for whatever they’re about to do to him.

“I need sleep,” he tries, but Dick shushes him with a soft brush of lips against his throat.

“We know.”

“Promise you’re gonna sleep like a baby when we’re done,” Jason adds.

He sighs and stops struggling, falling back into his chair. They’re still not showing themselves, so this has to be part of their game. “One round?”

“Maybe two. Depends on how good you are for us.”

“Sleep is more important than sex, Jay.”

“Sex makes you sleep better.”

Dick’s hands are on him in an instant and Tim spots a flash of blue along his fingers. He deftly unties his tie and yanks the silken fabric from his collar, turning it into blindfold that knots behind his head. “You don’t need to do a thing, Tim. Just close your eyes.”

Darkness falls over him, around him, leaving all his other senses on high alert for the subtlest of nuances of what will happen next. This isn’t the first time the Red Hood and Nightwing have taken him for a ride when he’s in civvies, but it is the first time they’ve done so at WE in his office.

To be honest, Tim is rather surprised it hasn’t happened before because holy shit, the kink potential here is _huge_ and he’s already more than a little turned on by the fact.

Jason releases his arms and Tim feels them move around the chair, ripples in the air and his own experience telling him where they are. Gloved hands grab his wrists, hauling him to his feet while someone moves the chair and takes a seat. Another pair of hands settle on his waist and start removing his belt. From behind him, fingers pluck their way down his chest, undoing the neat row of buttons keeping his dress shirt closed.

Tim lets them undress him, moving whichever way he’s guided. Shoes come off and his slacks slide down his legs. A warm hand grasps an ankle, raising his foot so that he can step out of them, first one and then the other. Those same hands rub and caress their way up and over his calves, curving around his knees to take a firmer grip on the back of his thighs as they work their way under the hem of his boxers. Tim can feel the tickling breath just before lips press into his skin, forcing a gasp from his mouth as the other person licks their way up the inside of his thigh.

He wishes he had his hands free to grab the hair of the man in front of him. It’s a toss-up over whether it’s Dick or Jason, but he supposes that’s part of the game. He’ll figure it out.

Eventually.

The hands on his chest continue to work their way down, slowly undoing each button until they’re resting just above the tent in Tim’s boxers. He feels the shift in the air in front of him as the other person rises and spreads the dress shirt wide, revealing the thin white undershirt beneath. The man behind him tugs at the fabric, drawing his arms back again and purposefully catching them in the sleeves. Pain in the ass that it is, it’s a rather effective means of making him keep his hands to himself.

Damn.

A hot mouth latches on to the side of his neck and Tim throws his head back, gasping at the sudden sensation. There’s a chuckle from around his waist as the other person drops back down to tug at his boxers, repeating his earlier actions as Tim’s half-hard erection springs free from its confines.

Almost immediately, there’s a tongue tracing back up his thigh, warm lips pressing into the relatively scar-free skin. It ghosts higher and higher, tickling at his balls before licking a straight line up the underside of his cock before closing around the head and sucking hard.

Tim moans into the darkness, head listing from side to side as that mouth breaks down his walls and sends fire racing through his veins. As much as he hates to admit it, _this_ is exactly what he needs right now.

As well as whatever else Dick and Jason have in store.

“Save some for me, Dickie,” Jason growls, moving to the other side of Tim’s neck. A gloved hand slips under his thin shirt, unerringly finding a nipple and tweaking it.

He bucks at the sensation, inadvertently driving his now fully hard cock further into Dick’s mouth.

Dick, who gives one hell of a blowjob when he wants to.

“That’s right, feed him that pretty cock.” Jason’s mouth is filthy, whispering in the darkness. “Wish you could see him, Timmy. Mouth stretched all around ya, he’s just beggin’ for more. But don’t worry – I’m gonna fuck ya until you can’t see straight. Then we’ll see what else Dickie can do with that mouth of his.”

After the day he’s had, Tim can’t wait. Especially since he’s currently enjoying Dick swallowing around the head of his cock. It feels so _good_ and he’s just waiting to be given the signal to _move._

Suddenly, he finds himself hauled onto thickly muscled thighs as Jason drags him down and onto his lap. Dick doesn’t release him, just follows smoothly as Jason spreads his knees and forces Tim to do the same, leaving him rather exposed to whatever will happen next.

He hears a quiet _thunk_ , then another as something hits the floor. Gloves. It has to be gloves. Tim moans quietly as Dick takes him in further. Hands grip his hips firmly, holding him still. The urge to fuck into Dick’s mouth grows and he wriggles in impatience. They’re doing this on purpose, taking away his sight and restricting his movements. Of the three of them, he’s the one who never stays still, always going from body to body to get his fill.

“Whaddya think, Dickie? Our boy all nice and warmed up?” Jason asks, ever the impatient one.

Dick pulls off and swipes his tongue down Tim’s cock, over his sac, and down the line of his perineum. Tim bucks hard against the hands holding him down, trying to chase after that wonderful tongue and the sensations it brings. He groans in frustration as Dick stops.

“I’d say so,” he replies, voice low and hoarse and dammit, does Tim wish he’d been allowed to fuck his mouth. He can make that voice sound even more wrecked. “Here.”

With his eyes covered, Tim misses the exchange, but he hears them shuffling around above him, then that soft whine Dick only makes when Jason takes it upon himself to explore every crevice of his mouth.

He wishes he could see it. Watching Jason devour Dick with his utterly filthy tongue is one of his favorite things, right up there with said tongue eating out his ass.

So he’s a voyeur. Big deal, they all know it. They all _like_ it.

“I thought tonight was about me?” Tim asks somewhat prissily, not caring in the slightest that he’s about to be in some seriously hot water. “Or can I just get out of this shirt and watch?”

Either way is good with him.

Jason slaps his ass so hard Tim bounces, gasping at the unexpected blow. “I knew we shoulda gagged you.”

“Hmm, but if we did that, then we wouldn’t be able to put this mouth to good use,” Dick reproaches, a thumb dragging over his bottom lip.

“Then get to it,” Tim replies and leans back against Jason’s shoulder, arching ever so slightly so that he’s on full display. “I have to be up by eight o’clock and would love to get at least five hours of sleep. Tick tock.”

The sassy reminder about how much sleep he’s not getting because of this seems to snap the two men into action as Tim is suddenly shoved so far forward that he’s practically parallel to Jason’s thighs. A hand grabs hold of his hair to keep him from falling.

“Open wide,” is all the warning he gets before something prods at his lips, seeking entrance.

~*~

Jason smirks as he watches Tim take Dick’s cock like the pro he is. They all have their little personal preferences and while he loves the way both of them make him feel, he’s of the opinion that the man in his lap groaning around the piece of meat in his mouth is a champion cocksocker.

Who’d have thought?

Tempting as it is to just sit back and watch Dickie pound Tim’s face, they’re on the clock. Five hours of sleep isn’t enough, not for Tim. The goal is to get him at least six. It sucks, but they have to speed things up.

Maybe when they’re done here, he’ll sneak back down after they put Timmy to bed and cancel that stupid nine o’clock meeting so his replacement can get some extra zzz’s. Tam can scream at him later if it means her boss can get the bigger project done and not come out utterly exhausted on the backend.

He rips open the packet of lube Dick handed him before and slicks up a couple of fingers. Timmy likes it fast and a little rough, but that doesn’t mean shit if he gets hurt.

The shirt is shoved out of the way and he feels more than sees the tight little pucker that has driven him utterly insane more than once. Christ, is he ever glad to have pulled his head out of his ass and seen the light because this is some seriously prime real estate he’d have missed out on.

Tim takes one finger easily, moaning around Dick’s cock as he slides it in and out.

“Ya like that, don’tcha?” Jason growls, his other hand low on Tim’s back to hold him steady. “We were gonna take this nice and slow. Perhaps we still should.”

Dick laughs at that and runs his hands through Tim’s hair, tugging at the ends. “I don’t think Timmy here wants nice and slow.”

Tim groans again and bucks eagerly against the second finger that’s working its way in beside the first one.

“I swear, you two will be the death of me.” Jason scissors his fingers, trying to stretch Tim as fast as he dares. The sight of them disappearing into this hot little ass mesmerizes him. Soon, very soon, it’ll be his cock, driving in and out.

He can’t wait.

~*~*~

Dick knows immediately when Jason fucks into Tim even if he can’t see it. Tim lurches forward, taking more of his cock down his throat that he had before, keening in obvious pleasure as he’s spit-roasted between them. The vibrations of his throat send shivers up Dick’s spine as he tears his gaze from Tim’s pleasure-hazed face to take in his other lover.

Jason has his eyes shut as he slowly thrusts, hands splayed on either side of Tim’s hips to hold him in place. The blissed-out expression on his face says he’s in utter heaven as he works himself deeper.

That’s something Dick can relate to. Wet heat surrounds him and even though Tim can’t use his hands, he more than makes up for it through his tongue and his mouth. And now his throat as he swallows around him. Spit runs down the base of his cock onto his balls, soaking into the jockstrap he shoved down earlier.

Such a pretty sight.

“Ready to take it up a notch?” The question is directed at Jason, but Tim bobs his head enthusiastically. Of course he’s ready. He’s been ready for a good face-fucking since Jason bent him over.

Dick straightens up from against Tim’s desk and plants his feet. If they planned this right, the momentum from the office chair will do half the work. He runs a hand along the line of Tim’s jaw and wishes he could kiss him, plunder the depths of that mouth.

Later. He can have that later.

Jason’s thrusts pick up speed, rocking Tim forward onto Dick. That warm cavern envelopes him fully and he snaps his hips in return, hitting the back of Tim’s throat and sending him back onto Jason’s cock.

They quickly find their rhythm and the chair does help, even though it becomes clear fast that Jason’s angle isn’t the best, his grunts as he tries to keep hold of Tim and fuck him properly growing more and more frustrated.

Dick knows how to fix that. But he needs to finish first before he can help out.

“You’re doing so good, Timmy,” he says, running his hands through Tim’s hair again and tugging at the ends. Tim loves it, just as much as he loves being utterly used by the two of them. “Taking us both like this. Shame we don’t have more time to really stretch you open.”

Jason’s chuckle sounds more like a growl as he picks up on what he’s trying to do. “Gonna let us double up on you soon, Timmers? Split you wide open?”

The moan Tim makes sounds like it’s being dragged out of him, which does all kinds of things for Dick. Tim’s mouth is heaven, slick and warm, and the things he’s doing with his tongue should be illegal. But those vibrations from his voice… yeah, that’s where it’s at.

“Couldn’t walk straight for two days the last time we did that,” Dick says, trying to elicit another reaction. “Although I think we decided that Jason was going to try it next.”

Bingo.

Tim moans again and it hits Dick right in his most primal of places. His grip tightens and he thrusts harder, faster, disrupting the rhythm as he seeks his own release.

“Fuck yeah,” Jason agrees, stopping his movements so that Dick can take what he wants. “Still can’t figure out how that’s gonna happen.”

“Easy,” he gasps. The stirring low in his groin signals that he’s close. “You ride me and Tim comes at you from behind.”

“Always gotta be the leader.”

It’s on the tip of Dick’s tongue to say that it’s a hazard of being the eldest, but his orgasm hits so hard that his vision whites out briefly. _This_. This is what he needed tonight. Right here with these two, everything else can wait.

Tim swallows around him, once, twice, and Dick releases him, withdrawing from his mouth in a flash to shove him upright against Jason, seating him more firmly on his thick cock. They both groan and Jason instantly renews his efforts, bouncing Tim like a ragdoll in his lap.

Dick dives into Tim’s gasping mouth, chasing after that gloriously wicked tongue. The taste of his own release is strong, and he laps it up, dragging a whine from Tim.

“Gimme a taste,” Jason orders and Dick smoothly switches.

As always, Jason’s kiss is designed to get the most reaction out of him. He dominates, just as he does with each snap of his hips as he fucks into Tim.

Tim whines again, but this time, finds his words, voice rough and utterly fucked out. “Someone touch me. _Please.”_

His cock bobs desperately against his undershirt, precome dribbling and leaving a wet spot on the hem.

The shirt needs to go.

~*~

Tim barely registers the sound of his undershirt ripping away from his body. He’s lost in the haze that only befalls him when he’s being well and truly fucked. Jason hits his prostate with each thrust, rubbing over it again and again until it starts to become just this side of _too much_. His chest heaves as he sucks in air, but at the same time, he wants Dick back, his mouth or his cock, he doesn’t care which.

He needs to be _full_.

Jason has him stretched wide over his lap still and now that he’s sitting up, he can focus on the thickness fucking into him with every sharp thrust.

Hands run over his chest, over bare skin that has been neglected the entire time. He knows Dick is kissing Jason, but then there’s a mouth on one of his nipples, sucking hard before biting it.

Tim yelps, back arching as his body responds.

“Almost there,” Jason warns, his thrusts becoming more erratic. The slap of skin on skin grows louder, faster.

Then Dick grasps his achingly neglected cock and strokes him firmly.

His body seizes as he comes, the force of it slamming into him like a blow from Killer Croc. The sight deprivation, his arms being tangled in his shirt, it’s all too much. _“Di-ck,”_ he gasps. _“Jay.”_

“That’s it, Timmy,” Jason grunts in his ear. “Fuck, you’re so goddamned _tight_. _”_ He pistons even faster into him and Tim clamps down hard, riding out his orgasm as Jason chases his own.

“Come for us, Jaybird,” Dick coaxes, no, _orders_. _“Come.”_

Jason does just that, curses streaming out his mouth and into the darkened room as he finally finds his own release.

Tim feels the pulse and throbbing inside of him, and faintly, somewhere in the back of his lizard-brain, it dawns on him that Jason didn’t use a condom. The mess makes him feel utterly _used_ and he collapses back against the broad chest that’s trying to relearn how to breathe just as much as he is.

A dreamy lassitude comes over him and Tim moans low as Dick picks him up, dragging him off Jason’s cock.

“I think it’s bedtime,” he hears.

His arms are freed from his shirt sleeves and he feels the fabric rubbing over his used body, cleaning him up somewhat. It stings ever so slightly over his hole and he squirms, trying to bury himself in the warmth wrapped around him. He knows it’s Dick, but it barely registers as he’s dragged further and further into the realm of slumber.

“Told ya a good fuck would put him right out.”

Tim doesn’t recognize much else for a time, but he perks up when hot water hits his body.

“Don’t worry, we got you, Tim,” Dick soothes as he keeps him on his feet. “Just a quick shower to clean up, and then off to bed.”

“Bed,” Tim repeats hazily.

“Just wanna clean you up,” Jason whispers over the water. “We made a mess.”

Vaguely, Tim is aware that hands have spread the globes of his ass wide and that there’s a tongue licking him.

But Dick is right there and washes his hair, rinsing him off even as Jason continues to eat him out, taking the idea of cleaning him to the extreme.

More words are spoken, and Tim is gently guided to the floor of the shower, the tiles nice and warm from the hot water. He stares at nothing for a time, then slowly picks up on the fact that Dick is fucking Jason against the opposite wall. Their grunts are muffled as they try to keep quiet but Tim is entranced, hand idly dropping to his groin. Distantly, he’s surprised to discover he’s hard again.

So he watches as Dick takes Jason apart, pistoning in and out of his needy hole, all the while yanking on his own cock as he drinks in the scene he suspects they set up on purpose just for him.

They’re thoughtful like that, so he supposes he’ll forgive them this time.

He doesn’t remember much else after he comes again, sleep finally claiming him.

~*~

Several hours later, Jason quietly sneaks out of Tim’s bed. Tempting as it is to stay until the alarm goes off, there’s breakfast to be made. Tim isn’t heading back into that office unless he’s got a good meal in his belly.

Lucky for them, Alfred keeps the penthouse almost as well stocked as the kitchen at the manor, so he has waffles whipped up in no time, as well as a berry compote from some frozen fruit in lieu of the syrup he doesn’t find in the pantry. The coffee he leaves for last, pouring just enough water in it for three cups, one for each of them. It’s not to his taste, but he’ll drink it if it means Tim doesn’t.

He heads back to the bedroom to fetch his sleeping boyfriends and stops short when he opens the door. Leaning against the frame, he watches the show.

Tim is laid out on his back, knees up around his shoulders, and making all kinds of pretty little noises as Dick licks a stripe from his hole to the tip of his cock. The most glorious ass in all the world is right there on display for him to see, to _touch._

Jason has given some serious thought to doing just that after they get Tim out the door, but if this continues, there’s no way that’s happening on time. “Okay, Dickie. I thought we agreed to give Tim an hour to eat breakfast and then send him on his way?”

A good-morning fuck is not part of their plans, sad as that is. Something had to give and that’s what they decided on last night before breaking into Tim’s office.

Dick doesn’t say anything, but Tim scrambles for his phone and wordlessly holds it up.

Jason enters the room and takes it, reading the text message from Tam that’s barely ten minutes old.

_Two people from your 9am meeting called out sick today, so it’s being rescheduled. You better be here by 10 or I’m coming upstairs to get you._

Grinning, Jason sets the phone down on the nightstand and reassesses his boys in a more positive light. “I take it you don’t want to use this extra hour to sleep, do you?”

Tim shakes his head. “Nope. Now get down here.”

Dick helpfully wiggles his ass to show him where to go. “Come on, little wing. You know you want to.”

Oh yeah. He wants to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to clarityhiding (themandylion) for the beta read!


End file.
